Rikudo Incarnate
by kuro-arashi1999
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is many things, he is the Child of the Prophecy, the Saviour of this world but what if he was the Rikudo Sennin reborn?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does and I'm pretty sure I'm not him.**

 **Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Prologue**

Konohagakure no Sato, the first of the five great hidden villages and the victor of every shinobi world war. The village is the strongest amongst the five great villages and it was constructed by two godly men, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. But today it faced a danger like no other, for the Kyuubi no Yoko was summoned right in the middle of the village.

Namikaze Minato was currently in his own personal hell right now. He was just bestowed the title of Hokage just a few months ago and now he faced his worst enemy yet... well second worst enemy right after that god forsaken paperwork. His wife went into labor a few hours ago with their first child and everything went perfectly well, that is until all the ANBU guarding the location they were at slaughtered along with the nurses presiding over the birth of his son. They just gave him a name when a masked man came and took his child hostage, he asked for what he wanted and he replied with "The jinchuriki Namikaze." and he threw the babe up into the air and raised a kunai into the air, ready to impale his first born child. Thinking fast Minato leapt up and grabbed his child and landed on the ceiling.

Just as he was about to release a sigh of relief he heard the all to familiar sound of an exploding tag. Realizing what was going on, he jumped and used his famous technique, the Hirashin. He appeared inside his safe house and he leapt to the open door while throwing the blanket that held his child to the floor and it exploded, sending him crashing to the ground on his back while he held his son protectively in his arms. Sitting up he noticed a chunk of wood sticking out of his leg which he soon removed.

Getting up he made sure that his new born son was still alive before teleporting to his house and resting his son on the bed he and Kushina shared. Suddenly he felt a large burst of demonic chakra, fearing the worst he blurted out "Oh shit." before disappearing from the house.

Appearing on a rocky ledge it took him a moment to regain his bearings but when he did he was horrified. On top of the rock was his wife slumped over and looked as though she was near death and the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi looking right at her and the masked man standing on top of another rock and looked as though he had just said something to the titanic beast.

He realized that he did say something as the Kyuubi started to raise its claw, leaping he grabbed his wife and threw a kunai of his at a tree which he teleported to and just a second later and they would have been impaled on the Kyuubi's claw. Looking back he noticed the man had seen him and looked as if he was pissed off about something. Not caring Minato warped back to the house and carried his wife over to their sleeping child.

"Rest Kushina, in a few minutes our child is going to need you more than ever." Minato whispered to his wife who was cuddling with their son.

"Mi-nato-kun you're not g-oing to use that ju-tsu are you?" she stuttered out barely able to speak. Minato looked down as if he was ashamed and he then mumbled something that was inaudible.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'm sorry. It has to be done and I apologize for the fact that I won't be there to help raise our child. I might be able to get Tsunade back to help out but I'm not sure she would want to come back to the village. But please whatever you do don't come after me when I leave. Please promise me that." Minato begged his wife as if his life depended on it.

After a bit of thought Kushina let out a barely audible "Okay I promise."

"Thank you Kushina-chan. I have to go now, please take care of our child." Minato said and he then planted a kiss on her forehead before warping away.

Appearing on top of the stone monument of the heads of all the Hokage he took note of the Kyuubi rampaging through the village and as if on cue the Kyuubi raised its head and looked dead at him with all the hate and malice it could muster.

"Finally noticed me? Well I'm hurt, I was hoping you would notice me when I first got here, but no matter. You are going to be sealed either way." he said and was just about to engage the beast when it raised its massive head and opened its gigantic maw, blue and red orbs started to form and condense around a single point and form a giant ball of energy. The Kyuubi then fired the ball straight at him with it ripping through the village and killing many.

As it neared him he raised a kunai and a fuinjutsu array appeared on the front of the monument and when it was just seconds from making contact he let out a "Better hope this works." and watched as the ball made contact and with baited breath it started to sink into the rock and it disappeared, but moments later a giant explosion occurred 5 miles outside of the village.

Letting out a sigh Minato was about to warp to Hiruzen's location but before he moved he sensed a presence behind him. Spinning around with a kunai in his hand he drove it through the head of the assailant and it would have killed most people but unfortunately it went right through the man's head and he ended up in the grasp of the masked man. Feeling a pulling sensation Minato found himself being sucked into a vortex. Terrified of what might be on the other side, he teleported to the kunai he left at his now destroyed safe house.

Getting up he saw the man coming out of a vortex, before the man said anything Minato threw a kunai up in the air and made a hand sign.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." he shouted as hundreds of kunai rained down on them.

"I defeated an entire army with this jutsu, now how about telling me why you did this and maybe I won't kill you immediately." Minato said with a little bit of arrogance in his tone.

The man thought about his words for a moment before saying "Alright I guess I can tell you since you're a dead man now. Let's just say l did this because of a friend who broke his promise, a dead loved one, and a sensei who couldn't come to the rescue fast enough, he was just so slow." he stated and Minato went still as his blood turned to ice.

Having put two and two together he looked dead at the man and said "Obito?" while fearing the answer, Minato knew that if it was his former student then he will have to kill him not just for the attack but it was his duty to erase the evil that tainted his student's heart.

"Why yes sensei, how nice of you to recognize your student." Obito said in a tone that sent a shiver up Minato's spine.

"But why? For Revenge? For a dead love? Why the hell would you attack your own home like this?" Minato yelled at him and his answer was chilling.

"Because I just wanted to." Obito said casually, as if he's not causing people to die every minute.

"I... I don't know what you have become but what I do know is that you will be dead tonight." Minato said and he began his assault on his former student.

Appearing to his left, to his right, to his back and to his front Minato launched a devastating barrage of fists and kicks, damaging Obito's ribs, spine, and his arms. Sending his former student into the air he leaped up and began gathering chakra to the palms of his hands. Soon two spiralling balls appeared in his hands. Sending them straight towards Obito's chest he yelled out "Twin Rasengan" and it caused massive damage to his chest and stomach, grinding away the skin and flesh.

When they hit the ground Minato went over and knelt down beside his now unconscious student. Placing a hand on his chest a seal array appeared on the torn skin and flesh.

"Contract Seal: Release" Minato whispered and Obito's connection with the Kyuubi had now vanished.

Getting up Minato took out several regular kunai and placed them around Obito's body. Beginning to walk away Minato spared one last glance at his student before teleporting away and when he did all the explosive tags on the kunai he left behind went off.

(With Hiruzen)

Sarutobi Hiruzen had fought and won many battles and lost a lot more. Though the fight he was currently in was much more fearsome than the enemies he had faced in the past. He was staring straight into the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Staff in hand, Hiruzen leapt up and went for a strike to the beast's head but he had to evade the massive paw that was being sent hurdling at him. He instead struck the beast in the side. The Kyuubi then started to raise its head while opening its mouth and gathering chakra for a Bijuu Dama but before the beast fired it a voice rang out across the battlefield.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a giant toad appeared in the air and crashed down on top of the titanic beast. And the man on top of the toad brought relief to every single soldier on the field.

For Namikaze Minato had finally arrived!

(With Kushina)

'I wonder if Minato is fighting yet.' she thought as she held her child. Suddenly she flinched as her body became enveloped in pain. She didn't want Minato to know what was wrong with her but there was no hiding it. She was dying and the only one who could save her was Tsunade and she didn't know where she was. So she decided to spend the rest of her time alive with her baby.

(With Minato)

"Gamabunta please hold him for just a few more minutes I need to go and retrieve my son." Minato said as he sat atop the toad.

"Alright Minato just hurry up and go." Gamabunta told him as Minato got up and teleported away.

Appearing inside the bed room Minato saw his son in his crib but Kushina was not in sight. Walking over to the crib he picked him up and after a moment of looking at the child he disappeared from his home, never to return again.

Appearing back on top of Gamabunta Minato got worried when the toad let out a grunt. "Are you alright my friend?" he asked as the toad held the giant fox down.

"Yeah but the bastard nearly took out my eye. Now hurry up and seal the damn thing, I can't hold him forever." the toad yelled at him.

Minato gave him a nod before jumping off of him. Going through one handed seals he summoned a pedestal surrounded by candles and a sealing array. Placing his son on it he started a long chain of hand signs. Suddenly though there was a scream of pain and a poof followed by a large cloud of smoke.

"Well shit, looks like I'm gonna have to hope for the best." he said as he clapped his hands together.

"Shiki Fujin" he yelled as the spectral form of the Shinigami appeared behind him.

"NO! I shall not be sealed again!" the Kyuubi roared as it sent a massive claw straight at Minato. But before it reached him though a feminine voice rung out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a giant slug crashed down on to the beast and on top of that slug was none other than...

"Tsunade." Hiruzen breathed out in shock of seeing his student again. Minato looked on in shock as well at the sudden appearance.

"Well Minato, what are you waiting for? Seal the beast!" she yelled as Minato snapped back to reality.

"Right." he said as he went on with the process of sealing the fox. Mentally he told the Shinigami to seal the beast into his child and the death god complied. A arm shot put and took hold of the fox as it roared in defiance. The Kyuubi's form the dissolved into a mass of chakra shaped like a fox. The chakra was then funneled into the child and a seal appeared on his stomach.

Minato started going into a bout of coughing and when he stopped he looked over and found Tsunade standing beside his son and looking at him with a worried look. "Tsunade will y-you please do me a favor?" he asked the Sannin who gave him a nod in response.

"Pl-please help Kushina with raising him. But stay in the village and help raise my son, okay?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course Minato." she said as he placed his hand on the child's stomach.

"Thank you." he said as he fell to the ground. He struggled to his knees as he propped himself up and took his child into his arms in a protective hug. He thend whispered something to his child.

"Good bye Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." he said as he placed his son back where he was and he then fell back to the ground, the orange pigmentation around his eyes disappearing and the toad like eyes fading back to bright blue. The light soon faded as he died and was left lifeless as the Shinigami took his soul from his body.

(In the Shinigami)

'Am I dead?' the Kage thought as he drifted through darkness.

'Or am I alive?' he wondered as he held up his hand, he noticed that he was transparent and he then let out a sigh.

"I guess I am dead." he said aloud as he just laid there, still drifting through darkness.

But as soon as he accepted his fate, he had to squint as he was blinded by light.

(Back Outside)

The scene before Tsunde and Hiruzen was bringing them to tears as the wife of the Yondaime Hokage was on her knees, holding her dead husband and screaming and crying. But the only calm one was the new born baby, still on the pedestal which his father used to seal the demonic fox that caused this.

Unbeknownst to them the child opened his eyes for the first time that night, revealing bright red eyes with four concentric rings with nine tomoe in them.

For today a legend had been born.

 **(A/N)**

 **Yes I'm rewriting this story and yes I'm taking the old one down. I wasn't happy with my work and I'm sure many of you agree with me. I'm going in more detail and just fixing things that I felt weren't good for the story. But all the same I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Brothers and Sisters

**Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Brothers and Sisters**

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready." Kushina yelled up the stairs. After a few moments of no response she sighed and yelled again.

"Tsunade!" she yelled and she started back towards the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for the inevitable.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU DAMN BRAT! You're mother was kind enough too cook you're food at least have the decency to acknowledge her." Tsunade yelled at her son who comically came rocketing in the kitchen and took his seat at the table, and he looked hungry as well.

"Good morning Kaa-chan." he said and he started to wolf down his food. Kushina started eating as well and finished well after her son. She then got up and took their dishes to the sink and began washing them but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Walking towards the door Kushina wondered who could it possibly be at this time in the morning.

Opening the door revealed a man with scraggly brown hair and bandages covering his left eye. With him were two boys with one having white hair and a tan with the other having jet black hair with skin so white it put Orochimaru to shame.

"Hello Danzo. And hello Sai and Shin." she said with a smile while letting them in.

"Hello as well Kushina. Tell me where is Naruto?" Danzo asked the red head who went and got her son who was playing with Tsunade's student pet pig, Ton-ton.

"Morning Danzo-jiji. Morning Sai and Shin." he said and he led the other two boys upstairs to play.

"So Danzo what brings you here? Kushina asked the man who gave her a smile and he put his cane aside to sit on the couch.

"I just wanted too see how you and young Naruto were doing. How's things with Tsunade being here?" he asked her while picking up a drawing made by Naruto.

"Good. She hasn't drank any sake in a month, which I would take as a good sign and Shizune has been a great help as well." she told him and went to the kitchen and bringing back a tray with four cups of tea on it.

"Expecting people?" Danzo asked as he took his and started taking small sips.

"Azami and Mikoto are coming over today with Hinata and Sasuke. Those two a practically inseparable, you can already tell they will be a couple when they get older." she said with a smile adorning her features.

"Have you decided who will be training Naruto?" he asked her and he put his cup down and started flicking through the notebook Naruto used to draw in.

Kushina was about to answer him when there was a knock on the door. Getting up she walked over and opened it.

"Well hello Azami, Mikoto, Hinata, and Sasuke. Naruto is upstairs with Sai and Shin. I'll be in the living room if you two want to join me. Danzo stopped by so expect to be leaving shortly, he never comes by without saying Hokage-sama wants me in a meeting." she told the now two women who stood there. Kushina then walked back toward the living room with Azami and Mikoto following her.

"What was your question again Danzo?" she asked as she handed the two ladies a cup of tea.

"Ah yes. Who will be training young Naruto?" he asked her as he put the notebook back on the table and picked his cup back up.

"Oh well I have Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraya, Shisui, and you training him in ninjutsu. I have Gai, Mikoto, Shisui, and myself training him in taijutsu. I have Itachi, Kurenai, and Azami training him in genjutsu. Jiraya, Hiruzen, and myself training him in fuinjutsu. I have Yugao, Hayate, Mikoto, Azami, and myself training him in kenjutsu. I have Aoba, Genma and Hiruzen training him in bukijutsu. I have Tsunade training him in medical ninjutsu. And I have Hiruzen training him in bojutsu. I think I covered everything, oh right summoning. I will be giving him the Uzumaki summons which is the fox contract, he will also be getting the toad and snake summons, I just have to find Orochimaru or Anko to get it." she told him and she received a nod in approval. Danzo then drew a scroll out of a pocket and he started reading through it and he then gave it to Kushina who read through it and put it down with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What does it say Kushina?" Azami asked her friend.

"A form of consent. Danzo wants Naruto to have private tutors when we and the others are not available. He also wants him to go on missions when he is a genin." Kushina told them.

"Sounds like Danzo wants to make sure his surrogate grandson is strong enough for a certain position. Are you and Hiruzen really grooming him for the title of Hokage?" Mikoto asked the elder with a smile on her face.

"Firstly you forget I have three surrogate grandchildren, those two boys up there with my other one. Sai and Shin, those two are never apart. They train, eat, and sleep together. Of course the two of them along with Naruto will be going on missions together with either myself, Torune, or Fu accompanying them. That is of course Kushina agrees. And by the way we are grooming him for the position just not in the way you think we are. So what will it be Kushina?" Danzo asked the woman who gave him an appreciative smile.

"If what you say is true then... fine I will allow it. But so help me God if something happens to him not even the Rikudo Sennin will be able to save you. Am I understood?" she asked the man with an evil look in her eye.

"Of course. I have to go now, ROOT isn't going to run itself. Farewell Mikoto and Azami. Oh and Kushina, Hiruzen wants you in his office by three o'clock sharp. So let's see, it's two-fourty eight currently so I'd say you'd get there by two-fifty five if you left now. Oh and bring Naruto as well, he says it's time for him to learn the truth. Anyways I must be going. Farewell." he said as he went and retrieved Sai and Shin and left the house.

"I forgot how sadistic he could be. Well we better be going then, you don't wanna be late to that meeting Kushina. You know how he gets if people are late." Mikoto said as she went and got Sasuke and Hinata leaving Kushina to wash and dress Naruto as quickly as possible.

Arriving at the Hokage residence just a few minutes early Kushina knocked on the door that lead to the office of the Hokage, after receiving a soft "Enter." she opened the door and she was shocked at what she saw.

She saw the Hokage sitting behind his desk but the two people beside him shocked her the most along with the four other people in the room as well.

The Yondaime Raikage, A stood to his right and beside him was the Hachibi jinchuriki, B and beside him was the Nibi jinchuriki Nii Yugito.

To his left was the old Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki and beside him was the Yonbi jinchuriki, Roshi and beside him was the Gobi jinchuriki, Han.

"So this is him? He's still a kitten, how are we supposed to help him-" Yugito was cut off as A gave her a look that said 'Shut it' and she went back to being silent.

"So this is his brat. Boy unlike much of my village I hold great respect for your father, and you better earn that same respect." Onoki told the boy why gave him a smile.

"Yes anyways as I believe we are to help young Naruto here with accessing his mind scape and to let him meet it." Hiruzen said as he stood up and went over and opened a secret passage that led down to a room with a large mat at the center of the room and the Uzumaki spiral on the wall directly opposite the door.

"This is where..." Kushina breathed out unable to finish her sentence, the painful memories all flooding back to her.

"Yes this is the place." Hiruzen said with a reminiscent look on his face.

"So are we going to do this thing or what? I need to get back to Kumogakure soon. Darui isn't reliable for filling in for me while I'm gone for a long period of time." A said and with that Hiruzen and Kushina snapped out of their daze.

"Okay so Naruto please go sit on the middle of the mat and will B-san go and sit in front of Naruto." Hiruzen said as Naruto did as instructed with B following the child and sat down in front of him.

"Alright let's do this." B whispered as he extended his arm and made a fist. Naruto did the same, and when he connected his fist with B's he found himself losing consciousness.

(Naruto's mind scape)

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in what appeared to be a sewer. To his right was that man that was in front of him in that room and he was looking straight ahead. Following his gaze Naruto saw a hall that led somewhere out of sight.

"Go on, get going kiddo." B said in encouragement to Naruto and the child gave him a wide smile and he then started walking to the entrance.

Just as he was about to enter he turned around and B gave him a encouraging smile and he mouthed 'Well go on.' and Naruto started running down the hall.

After what seemed like forever Naruto arrived in a very large room with a titanic gate in the middle. Peering in to the ink dark blackness Naruto saw a gigantic silhouette in what appeared to be a fox. Suddenly though a large blood red eye opened and it seemed as though it was searching Naruto's very soul.

"So my jailer finally decides to visit. And at such a young age as well. How amusing." a voice boomed around him and without any sort of warning the fox stood up and charged straight at the gate, when he made contact it generated a very large boom and it let out a blood curdling roar.

Falling back Naruto curled up into a ball and started to frantically shake and cry.

"Naruto!" he heard a man yell and the sound of someone running. Peeking up Naruto saw a man kneeling over him and he then looked up shakily and looked the man straight in the eye and the man gasped.

"Sharingan." the man whispered and in the child's eyes were a fully matured Sharingan. He stood up as well as lifting him up.

"Naruto do you know who I am?" the man asked and Naruto shook his head at him.

"Well can you tell me your name?" the man asked him and Naruto nodded.

"It's Namikaze Naruto." he said still a bit shaken.

"Well mine is Namikaze Minato. And I am your father." the man said with a smile and Naruto gave him a surprised look.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked and the man nodded. Throwing himself into his father's arms.

After a quick reunion Minato explained to the four year old child what was going on and he also told him about his new dojutsu and he went over all of it's abilities that he knew of.

"Naruto you have to go now but you can still come and visit me. All you gotta do is meditate and you will end up here. Oh and don't tell you're mother about this yet alright?" he asked and he received a nod.

"Alright then. Goodbye my son." Minato said as Naruto disappeared form his mind scape.

(Outside)

After what seemed like forever Kushina let out a sigh of relief as her son opened his eyes and looked around, as if checking that he was back where he started. Naruto then stood up and walked over to her.

"Alright I believe that there is one more test." Hiruzen said and he withdrew a piece of chakra paper and gave it to Naruto who gave him a questioning gaze.

"Naruto all you have to do is channel chakra into it." Hiruzen told the boy who nodded and channeled chakra into the paper. And what happened next shocked everyone in the room.

The paper split into four separate pieces and they were all cut so fine that you couldn't tell it was actually cut. The first piece was set ablaze and burned until it consumed the paper into nothingness. The second piece fell to the ground in the form of water and it splashed to the ground, creating a small puddle. The third piece started crumbling, and it crumbled until it was nothing but molecules. The fourth piece burst into blue and white lightning and it created a large thunderclap.

"Amazing." Han whispered, shocked at what he just saw.

"I... I really don't know what to say." A said and he then turned to Hiruzen.

"I would like to help train this child. I will send Darui and Yugito to train him. I can sense that he is destined for greatness and I would like to help him realize his destiny, and I believe he will be essential to maintaining this alliance between our villages. You can expect them in six months." A told Hiruzen who nodded.

"I likewise will be helping him with his training. I will be sending Kitsuchi and Roshi in the same amount of time the Raikage had said." Onoki said and Hiruzen gave him a grateful smile.

After that Naruto and Kushina left to their home.

(Four Months Later.)

Itachi shed a tear as he struck down another Uchiha civilian and grimaced when their blood splattered onto his clothes.

"All for my father's plan for a coup. He's a madman for thinking it up in the first place." Itachi whispered as he approached his door.

In total there were forty people involved with the plan and twenty of those were shinobi and the rest were civilians. Shisui was tasked with eliminating the shinobi, he was tasked with the civilians. After begging Shisui he allowed him to be the one to kill his father.

Opening the door he silently snuck in and he then opened the door to the sitting room where a surprising sight awaited him.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the road to the Uchiha compound with Kushina following behind them. Naruto had a training katana strapped to his side and while it was still for training it was still sharp enough to kill.

Coming up on the gate they were greeted with a horrific sight. Body's were strewn around the road and it looked as if they were killed recently. Both Naruto and Sasuke started running towards Sasuke's house and Kushina following close behind them.

(With Itachi)

His father had his mother held captive with her katana poised to run her through. After what seemed like forever Itachi broke the silence.

"Why?" he asked and he received a insane laugh in response.

"Why? Well it's quite simple really. All I want is power. I want lots of power. And now since my plan is failing all of you are expendable." Fugaku said with a crazy glint in his eye.

"Now to finish what I intended to do." Fugaku said in a whisper and he drove the sword through his wife, stabbing through her heart and a lung.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto and Sasuke froze at what they saw.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran toward his mother who was slowly dying.

Naruto had followed him and he was speechless. He didn't even hear his mother run in and scream. He was snapped out of his stupor by a yell.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fugaku yelled out and he sent a fireball toward the ceiling and created a large hole in the roof.

"Well I must be going. Farewell." he said as he jumped out and started to flee the village.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled out and he chased after him with Sasuke following behind him.

As he was running Naruto subconsciously activated his Sharingan, with the three tomoe spinning rapidly in his blood red eyes. Sasuke also had activated his own Sharingan, with one tomoe in his left and two in his right.

Catching up Naruto drew out his katana and slashed at Fugaku's back and he hit his mark, leaving a shallow wound in his back. Fugaku yelled out in surprise and he turned around and grabbed both of them by the neck.

"Why you insolent brats. I should kill both of you right now. And guess what I will." he said and he started crushing their throats. Both of them let out screams of pain and agony which was soon silenced as they were suffocating.

"Drop the children Fugaku." a voice boomed behind him and Fugaku looked behind him and he saw the Hokage in his battle gear and a full squad of ANBU behind him.

"Fine." he said and he threw the kids down who were unconscious. Drawing out a smoke grenade he threw it to the ground and it exploded, making smoke spread out around the area. When it cleared he was nowhere to be found.

Naruto and Sasuke were hospitalized along with Mikoto who all recovered in a five month period with the help of Tsunade. After that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all enrolled at the academy.

(Seven years later)

"And congratulations to the two teams that passed this year's genin exam. Team Nine under Maito Gai is Tenten, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji. Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi is Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. Congratulations to them for passing." Iruka said as the class burst into applause.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance before looking back and both of them thought in unison.

'This is the beginning of the end for you... Fugaku'

 **(A/N) Well I finished earlier than I thought I was. Anyways I should be posting chapters two to three weeks apart... hopefully. So hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**


	3. Rookie Mistakes

**Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rookie Mistakes**

Naruto was left gasping for air as he and Itachi clashed in a battle for dominance as they sparred using kenjutsu only. After what seemed like forever Naruto ran his blade down Itachi's side who winced and drove his blade through Naruto's thigh and Naruto let out a soft yelp. They then started flying at one another.

After a few minutes of sparks flying they came to a halt and stood there, back to back. After a moment Naruto collapsed and landed on his knees, unable to keep standing on his feet. They both sported cuts but Naruto's were somewhat deeper. He then got back up only for Itachi to launch a jutsu at him.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" and a giant fireball came hurtling his way and it would have hit him to, but Naruto unsealed his other katana and split the fireball in two.

The metal of both of them glistened in the sun. The black metal on his first blade radiated power and strength, the name of it is Kuro-Tora and it is the sharpest blade in existence. You would get cut just by touching it. It had a black cloth wrapped around the handle and a guard that looked like a tiger head, with the handle coming out of the back of it and the front looked as if the tiger was roaring and the blade came out of his maw. The blade itself had a pure black design with a jagged line of silver running down the middle.

The second blade was named Shiro-Hana and it had a somewhat protective feel about it, as if whenever unsheathed it would not allow for it's wielder to get hurt. The handle had a white cloth wrapped around it's handle and the guard was a pentagram. The blade had a white design with a black flower with five petals running down the middle. It had the unique ability to cut chakra. He remembered when he first got the blades.

(Four Years Ago)

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the Kyuubi in his cage and his father standing by a man he had not seen in his mind scape before.

He had a very wrinkled face and it looked as if he was very stressed. He had pure white hair with horns protruding out of his head and eyes that were completely purple with four concentric rings. He sat on what looked like floating spheres of darkness. His father looked like he was speaking with his idol, as if this person possessed power beyond comprehension. Walking over to his father Naruto tugged on his haori

"Tou-san?" he said and Minato looked over at him and gave him a bright smile and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"And this is Naruto, my son. And he has something that he shouldn't really have." Minato told the man and the man looked at Naruto who got the message and he channeled chakra to his eyes, which caused them to bleed red and three tomoe spun into existence.

"I see." the man said and he thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I shall share with you my theory when the boy is not around but I will share with you the reason for why it is in it's mature state. You see the Sharingan when activated the first time relies on two things, age and chakra pool. Now since Naruto was four when he activated his Sharingan it couldn't draw chakra in quantities so small since his reserves are massive for his age. So the Sharingan could not awaken in it's primary or secondary state. It instead compensated by just awakening in it's matured form. It will eventually evolve into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan instead of a regular Mangekyo. This only occurred with my eldest son Indra. But that is a story for another time. Now to address another issue. Kurama!" the man yelled and the giant fox came into view.

"Yes Tou-san?" the fox asked in the most respectful tone Naruto ever heard from the beast.

"Why have you been such a liability for Naruto here?" the man asked the beast.

"Because he is just another human. A human that will leave nothing but death and destruction in his wake. And he has those accursed eyes." the demon told the man who gave him a very stern look.

"And I remember that you adored Indra. You let him ride around on you when he was little and you even allowed him to pet you. You then allowed him to ride you into battle against my second child, Asura." the man scolded the beast and Kurama just sighed, knowing that he had lost the argument and the he would have to cooperate with the damn brat.

"Fine I'll teach him a few things and allow access to my vast amount of chakra. And I shall teach him my Kekkai Tota, Blood Release. Happy?" the beast asked and the man smiled and nodded.

The man then walked back to Naruto and Minato and he started speaking "Now that is done I believe we have introductions to attend to. My name is Otsutsuki Hagaromo or as most people insist on calling me, the Rikudo Sennin. Now I believe I have something for young Naruto here." Hagaromo said to himself at the end and two swords appeared both in their sheath.

Hagaromo handed the swords over to Naruto who took them with a smile and a 'Thank you' and he then took both of Naruto's wrists and wrote a seal on both of his wrists.

"These are for storing the blades I just gave you. All you have to do is channel some chakra when the blades are in contact with the seal and it will be stored in there. It only uses your chakra so you don't have to worry about people taking them. The blades themselves represent humanity, the black one is death and destruction and the white one is life and protection." Hagaromo told the child who nodded and put the swords in the seals.

"Now you must go. Your father and I have much to discuss." Hagaromo told the child who nodded and faded away from the mind scape.

(Present)

Naruto smiled as he remembered that day but his reminiscing was cut off as Itachi sent fireball after fireball at him, and he either needed to dodge or just cut them in two. After they did this for what seemed like hours they took a break and sat down in comfortable silence. After staying like this for about eleven minutes a ROOT ANBU member appeared. He motioned for Naruto to come with him and Naruto stood up and left with the ANBU.

Arriving at a alleyway the man knocked on a wall and it opened to reveal stairs leading underground. After walking down they came upon a long corridor. After walking for a few minutes they came to a door at the end of the corridor. Opening the door revealed Danzo seated at a desk with two people at his sides. To his left was Torune and to his right was Fu. Standing in front of the desk was Sai and Shin who both had their gear on.

"You called Sensei?" Naruto asked as Danzo gave him a nod and motioned for him to stand by Shin.

"Yes I did. You will be going on a mission with Sai, Shin, and Torune. But first I need a review of your skills. So how are you in Ninjutsu?" he asked and Naruto thought for a bit before speaking.

"In terms of jutsu I have high jonin to low kage skill. But in terms of experience I would say that I am mid to high chunin level. I know twenty C-rank jutsu with eleven being elemental jutsu. I know thirty five B-rank jutsu with about twenty two being elemental. I know twenty eight A-rank jutsu with twenty being elemental. I know eight S-rank jutsu with two being my Kekkai Tota, four being elemental, and two being elemental kinjutsu." Naruto said and Danzo gave him an approving smile.

"What about your skills in Taijutsu?" Danzo asked and Naruto opened his mouth to speak but paused a moment.

"I have low jonin skill and my Taijutsu involves storing Lightning chakra in my fists similar to Tsunade and releasing it when I make contact. But if I'm not using chakra then I would that I have high chunin skill." Naruto told Danzo who nodded.

"Genjutsu?" he asked.

"High chunin level with my Sharingan and high genin level without my Sharigan." Naruto said and Danzo nodded again.

"Kenjutsu?" he asked.

"High jonin." Naruto said and Danzo nodded and smiled in approval.

"Fuinjutsu?" he asked.

" I am a level thirteen out of fifteen, whereas my father was at level eleven at my age." Naruto said.

"I see." Danzo said.

"If I was to put myself on a level I would say I am high chunin. I would be low jonin if I had enough experience." Naruto said and Danzo nodded in agreement.

"Anyways meet Torune at the north gate in one hour and thirty minutes." Danzo told Naruto who nodded and left.

(At the gate)

As Naruto approached the gate he made sure he had everything.

He had one hundred twenty kunai in a containment seal on his pants and the same with shuriken. He had his two swords in his wrist seals. His clothes consisted of a completely black long sleeved shirt with black pants and a black haori modeled after his father's with white flames on the edges. It had the kanji for Kuro Senko on the back, his father had asked him why he had it put on there and he responded 'It is the name I will have when I surpass you." and his father had only shook his head.

Arriving at the gate Naruto saw Torune with Sai and Shin who both were dressed in the typical ANBU uniform. When Torune saw him he waved him over and handed him a completely white mask with the kanji for ROOT on the forehead. Putting it on Naruto looked at Torune for information on the mission.

"We are going to be eliminating two nuke-nin from Iwagakure. The first is Ukitake Yuchiro who is an A-rank threat which I will be fighting you three on the other hand will be taking out his accomplice. His name is Yagami Ryu and he is a B-rank threat that you three will handle. Understood?" Torune said and after the three of them said 'Hai' in unison they left Konoha.

After traveling for four hours and twenty eight minutes they decided to set up camp. After they pitched their tents Naruto went off and brought back wood for a fire while the rest of them unpacked to make sure they still had everything. After they were situated and dinner was cooked they were all seated around the fire and eating silently. After they had finished Shin put the fire out with a simple water jutsu and they all went to sleep.

(The next morning)

Sunlight filtered through the small opening in the tent and hit a certain blonde shinobi in the eyes. As the blonde opened them he grumbled and rolled over muttering "Fucking sunlight and fucking mornings." and tried to go back to sleep. But again his slumber was interrupted by another annoyance.

"What did I tell you about that language?" a scolding voice said with obvious anger toward him.

"You told me that no shinobi with self respect would utter such words. Isn't that right Nii-san?" Naruto sarcastically asked the irritated Shin who was tasked with waking the blond up.

"Yes. Now get ready. We're heading out." Shin informed the blond who nodded and got dressed while his team stood outside. After Naruto had taken the tent down and stored it in the correct scroll they set out for their targets camp.

After travelling another hour or so they arrived at the camp. Looking down upon it they spotted the two nuke-nin sitting in the middle eating. Torune then looked at them and whispered "I'll lead Yuchiro away and while I am doing that you take out Ryu. Okay?" he said and he received nods in agreement.

After observing them for a few minutes Torune launched his attack on Yuchiro. He leapt down and took the man by surprise and he successfully lead him away from the camp. After a moment of complete silence the three decided to engage their target. Jumping down the nuke-nin had a surprised look on his face which quickly changed to that of arrogance.

"So I'm guessing you three brats were tasked with killing me? And before you answer I just want to say that you have made a grave mistake challenging me." Ryu said menacingly and he reached into his pouch and he brought out a pebble that he placed in his mouth.

"You guys stay back and provide support. I'll take him out." Shin told the two who nodded. Shin then charged him while withdrawing his ninjato but he had only made it half way when the man launched a jutsu at him.

"Doton: Hurtling Rock Sphere!" Ryu yelled out and he spat the pebble in his mouth out. Only for it increase in size. By the time it neared Shin in was already five inches in diameter. And when it made contact the image will never leave his teammates minds until their death.

It tore right through his chest and completely vaporized his heart and caused massive damage to his lungs.

Shin died in just three seconds of agony.

 **(A/N) Well done with this chapter. And before any of you say a word I would like to say that Naruto does not know how to use the S-rank techniques. He knows the basis but he doesn't know how to utilize it. Just thought to say that. Anyhow hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Dust to Dust

**Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dust to Dust**

Naruto stood frozen as the body of his surrogate brother fell to the ground. For some reason he didn't feel sorrow or rage and hate, he felt empty. Completely shattered. He also felt an intense pain in his eyes, as if they were being ripped out and replaced with hot coals. He was broken out of his trance when Sai screamed in rage and charged forward. Ryu had noticed him and he picked up Shin's ninjato and swung it and severed Sai's right arm.

"Fools. You were fools for challenging me and you are fools for being shinobi. I should kill you both just to show you mercy. But I think I'll make you suffer." Ryu said and he stabbed Sai in his left shoulder and leaving the ninjato firmly resting in his flesh and began taking slow strides towards Naruto.

Naruto only stood there with a hollow expression and Ryu saw his eyes for the first time.

"So you must be an Uchiha if you have the Sharingan. And I heard the Mangekyo Sharingan is hard to unlock. Did it only take me killing your friend?" Ryu asked and still continued taking slow steps towards Naruto. Yet Naruto still stood there but now with a surprised expression.

In the instant that Naruto saw Shin die his eyes had bled red and the three tomoe were spinning rapidly until they merged into two stars overlapping each other. But unbeknownst to both of them Naruto had awoken something else.

Naruto was slowly accepting his fate until a force within him compelled him not to and his Sharingan spun wildly and when it stopped the red was now a very deep purple.

Naruto held his hand out and what looked like string shot out of his fingertips and wrapped themselves around Ryu's limbs.

"What the hell? These aren't chakra strings but more like wire." Ryu stated aloud as Naruto slowly made his way over to the nuke-nin.

"Well Ryu all I have to say now is that you're dead." Naruto said coldly as he clenched his hand into a fist and Ryu's limbs were all cut off.

Ryu was now on his back in a pool of his own blood and worst of all Naruto now had a wire wrapped around his torso and he was tightening the wire around him every few seconds and it was slowly sinking into his flesh.

Naruto was enjoying the fact that the man who killed his friend and probably killed Sai was feeling at least a tiny bit of his pain as he made him suffer. He was still in this state when he was suddenly surrounded on all sides and as if that wasn't bad enough the person who appeared to be the leader was also a nuke-nin.

"Hyakuya Tetsuya A-rank nuke-nin from Iwagakure and the only person alive besides the current Tsuchikage that knows how to use Dust Release." Naruto said as he ripped through Ryu's organs.

"Well it seems that my reputation precedes me. And it seems you are Namikaze Naruto the son of Namikaze Minato and one of the last Uzumaki. Oh how I will enjoy the feeling of your blood splattering on me." Tetsuya said as he motioned for the group of bandits to attack.

They charged the boy with their weapons drawn and was about a few seconds from reaching him when the boy drew his own sword. Naruto jumped up and rammed his blade through the first bandit and he withdrew the sword bisected the second bandit and ran the third one through. This continued for a few more minutes till there were roughly twenty bodies strewn on the ground and a blood soaked Naruto in the middle. Tetsuya just stood there and waited.

"It seems your stronger than I anticipated. Well no matter it's not like you can take me on and live." Tetsuya said with arrogance evident in his tone. He was soon going through hand signs.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no-" Tetsuya was cut off as Naruto was suddenly in front of him and his sword was dripping with blood. His blood.

"Unfortunately that is all you have. You a subpar in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. All you have is Ninjutsu. That is the only reason you are an A-rank threat." Naruto stated as Tetsuya screamed in agony. Naruto had severed his arms up to his elbows and subsequently canceled out his jutsu. And in a flash his head was falling to the ground.

Catching the head Naruto sealed it in a scroll and looked over the body and found a storage seal and unsealed a scroll. Taking a look at the contents within Naruto put it in his pocket and made his way back to Sai and picked up his severed arm and sealed it in a scroll to preserve the arm.

"What happened here Naruto?" a voice asked behind him.

"Shin was careless in his attack and didn't have time to dodge the attack Ryu sent. Sai was also careless when he let his emotions take control. We can still save Sai and maybe Tsunade will be able to reattach his arm." Naruto said as he turned and faced Torune who had the dead body of Yuchiro slung over his shoulder. Torune dropped the body and launched his fist at Naruto who simply sidestepped and knocked him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Torune all but screamed at him. Naruto had deactivated his eyes and the iris was still the deep purple but his pupil was a four pointed star.

"Who am I? I have asked myself that too many times over the years yet I still come to the same answer. I am... the origin. I am the base. I am the progenitor of the ninja world. I am revered as a god yet I am nothing more than a humble sage looking to rest." Naruto said in a tone that made Torune shake in fear.

'His voice spoke power and commanded respect. Maybe it's the Kyuubi? ... No. From what I know both Mito-sama and Kushina-sama had red slitted eyes when channeling it's chakra. I'll ask Danzo-sama about it later.' Torune thought as he stood up and severed Yuchiro's head from his body.

"I'll believe you for now. But I want Naruto in control when we near the village." Torune said as he picked up Sai.

"Fine." Naruto said as his Mangekyo spun into existence. Turning to face Shin Naruto gazed at the body of his friend.

"Amaterasu" he whispered and lit Shin's body ablaze. The black flames danced on his body until nothing but ash remained.

"From dust we came" Torune whispered sorrowfully.

"To dust we shall go." Naruto said.

They were like that for a moment, mourning the loss of a good friend and a good soldier. They then left the site to return home.

(Six hours later)

When the walls of Konoha came into view Naruto's eyes reverted back to his cerulean blue eyes. He then stopped Torune who looked at him questionably. Naruto motioned for Sai's unconscious body and Torune nodded and handed him his friend. Naruto smiled and disappeared in a flash of black.

Appearing in the hospital and in front of a door Naruto just walked in and was greeted by the sight of some of the best doctors in Konoha. Being swarmed by them he handed the body of his friend to Shizune who put him on a gurney and took off toward the surgery room. Being approached by Tsunade Naruto just handed her the scroll that contained Sai's arm and again disappeared in a flash of black

(Training Ground 7)

Appearing at the entrance to his team's training grounds Naruto started walking towards the sound of fighting. As he arrived in the center he saw Kakashi sparring with Hinata and Itachi sparring with Sasuke. Naruto just went over to a nearby tree and sat down. It was like that for a while. Just sitting and watching his friends train.

'Maybe this is what I'm meant to do. Just sit on the sidelines while they fight. Maybe I'm nothing more than a useless bag of flesh meant to just rot away. Maybe I should just fade away. Die a disgraceful death. Maybe-' he was cut off from his thoughts of self doubt when a pebble hit him on the head. Looking up Naruto was greeted with sight of Hinata and Sasuke both offering their hands.

"You're back." Hinata said with a smile.

"We didn't know you left. You should tell us next time you leave. We were worried." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and took their hands 'That's right' he thought as he stood up.

'I did promise her that we would meet again.' Naruto thought as he left the training grounds with his friends.

(Flashback)

A seven year old Naruto sat at the edge of a frozen pond. He had been taken from Konoha to a small village near the border of Mizu no Kuni on a relief mission to help the people that were affected by the Bloodline Rebellions. Kakashi and Itachi had a meeting with the leaders of the village and they told him occupy himself until they were done. He decided that he would train in his Suiton. But that hope was crushed when he arrived. He now just sat amongst the snow.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him. Naruto jumped up and faced the person. It was a girl that looked to be around his age with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a simple brown dress even though it was below freezing.

"Just thinking. And aren't you cold out here?" Naruto asked her.

"No. My mother and I like the cold. It's not even cold to us but more like a slight chill on a autumn day." the girl said and she took a seat next to Naruto.

And they were like that for the longest time. Just sitting and talking. But it soon came to an end when a voice rung out among the clearing. Itachi's voice.

"Well I gotta go now. " Naruto said as he stood up.

"Before you go I want to do something." the girl said as she took his hands. And all Naruto felt was a freezing sensation, it felt as though it could turn any lake or any ocean into a sheet of ice.

"Hyoton: Twin Dragon Soul Binding Jutsu" the girl whispered and two small dragons emerged from the frozen pond and one went over to the girl while the other one hovered over Naruto's shoulder.

"These ice dragons won't melt. They will only shatter when the person whose soul is bonded with it dies or loses their will to live completely. That's what my mother told me when she taught me this. So my dragon is bonded to you and yours is bonded to me. And it's meant to symbolize a promise to meet again. And we will, won't we?" she asked him as she let go of his hands.

"Yeah we will. I promise. Wait we never told each other our names. Well I'm Naruto." he said with a bright smile.

"And I'm Haku."

 **(A/N) My god I took longer than I had thought. This was a tough chapter to write with the fight and flashback. I hope everyone enjoys it. The fight scene might suck but I tried my best. By the way if anyone has seen Hellsing think of Naruto's wires as Walter's. Oh and I'm using wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table. I already have a few ideas but if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to PM me. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Ashes

**Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ashes**

(1 year later)

"So congratulations to all that passed. And I have asked a friend of mine to bring in their team from the last class. The friend just so happens to be Hatake Kakashi who is the jonin-sensei of Team 7 along with Uchiha Itachi. The team consists of Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. They have completed 15 D-rank missions, 34 C-rank missions, and 21 B-rank missions. Naruto has completed 5 A-rank missions. The team has failed only one mission and that was a B turned A-rank mission." Iruka finished as Team 7 walked in.

"They seem weak." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded. Hinata saw two girls taking Sasuke's clothes off with their eyes and took a hold of Sasuke's hand.

"So are we supposed to say something Iruka or are you going to tell us the new teams and then we say something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right. So we have a few teams graduate this year so Team One is (So how is everyone? Oh this? This is just a convenient way to skip the cannon fodder. And back to the story)... Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma is Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka told them.

After talking with Iruka and the graduating class Team 7 was walking out of the building. As they were walking they passed Mizuki who had appeared to be muttering under his breath.

"Yo Mizuki." Naruto said as he held his hand out.

"Hello Naruto." Mizuki said with a smile and shook hands with Naruto.

After exchanging pleasantries they parted ways and they continued on their way.

'Why did I hear him say something about meeting up with Orochimaru? Well if he is going rogue I guess it was a good idea to put that tracking seal on him.' Naruto thought as they left the building. The group walked for a bit until they happened upon everyone's favorite ramen stand.

"So the Chunin Exams are in a few months. You guys know who will be training with who?" Kakashi asked as he ate his ramen. The man had grown to be quite comfortable with his team, to the point of being able to take off his mask and eat.

"Yeah I think I will be training with you Sensei." Sasuke said as he finished his bowl. The boy was dressed in a long sleeved black muscle shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He also had on a pair of white cargo pants that was bandaged on his right thigh for his kunai holster and he had on some black shinobi sandals.

"Shisui told me he's retiring from ANBU in a few days so I'll be training with him." Hinata said as she ate. She had on a simple beige T-shirt along with navy blue pants that were bandaged on her right thigh for her kunai holster.

"I'll be training with Itachi and Jiraya." Naruto said as he finished his... twentieth bowl of ramen. He hadn't changed much except with a small Uchiha crest on the neck of his haori. He also had two circles tattooed on the top of his hands. One had the kanji for Toad and the other had the kanji for Snake.

"Alright then. I guess I'll pay for the meal then." Kakashi said as he put his mask back on.

"Thanks Sensei." they said in unison and left.

The three wandered a bit until a Hyuuga branch memeber came and got Hinata. Sasuke just went home with Naruto to play some shogi and talk about random bull shit.

(Later that night)

"What do you mean he already LEFT the village. Damn it I want him found in the next hour or every jonin and above will have to train with Gai for six months. God damn it! Someone bring me Danzo. Someone else bring me Team 7 and make sure you drag Kakashi's lazy ass out of bed. I want them here in five minutes or I'll release the Kyuubi if not done in the time specified." barking orders at every shinobi he passed Hiruzen was not having a dandy day. First Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll and now it seems he did it on orders of Orochimaru. But damn, threatening thousands of peoples lives with a demon fox really got things done. Standing in front of his desk was Danzo and Team 7. And they only took two minutes and nine seconds to get here.

"So Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll and just ran like a lunatic out of the village. Why am I not surprised?" Naruto said as they discussed what had transpired. Apparently Mizuki had infiltrated the Hokage Tower and knocked the Sandaime Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi, unconscious and took the forbidden scroll with little to no effort. And now he was no where to be found.

"Yes. Do any of you know where he might have gone? Danzo I know you kept tabs on him since you were suspicious of him and Naruto you and your team were seen talking with him earlier today."

"I put a tracking seal on him. I'll need a map to pinpoint his location." Naruto said as Hiruzen ordered his assistant to bring a map.

Once at a table that had a map of the entirety of Fire Country, Naruto looked at it for a few moments and put a pin down to show where Konoha was and another to show where the capital city was.

"So how does your tracking seal work Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"The one on Mizuki acts as a transmitter that sends out... radio waves I guess. But I have one on me that acts as a receiver and no matter how far you get, the signal never weakens." Naruto told him and went back to trying to pinpoint Mizuki's location. After an hour of silence Naruto finally set a pin down that was about twenty inches from the one that represented Konoha.

"It looks like he is hiding out in a bandit camp twenty miles from here." Danzo said as he looked over the mission log.

"Well it is marked for extermination so I guess we can just send your team in Kakashi and they do have hostages. All of them are women or girls and there are three pregnant women. They promised the town they took them from that they would give them back for a hefty price." Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe.

"Yes I think that would do. But what if they have any nuke-nin?" Kakashi asked.

"They don't." Danzo said as he sipped on some tea.

"Alright. You guys know the drill. Meet me and Itachi at the gate in a hour." Kakashi said.

"Hai." they said in unison and left.

(3 hours later)

They sat atop a hill overlooking the camp and it was gigantic.

"Naruto, how many are there?" Kakashi asked.

"About a thousand." Naruto said as he looked on the camp.

"You and Sasuke should go and scout out the if possible retrieve the scroll." Itachi told Naruto who nodded.

"Alright. Let's go Sasuke." Naruto said as he started down the hill with Sasuke following behind.

After they got to the bottom of the hill Naruto put silencing seals on him and Sasuke.

They were soon sneaking around the camp to find the tent that had the scroll in it and they happened upon a group of bandits that were eating. Three of them were eating something that appeared to be moving.

"Savages." Naruto whispered and continued on looking for the scroll. They continued sneaking around the camp until they came upon a tent that had a single chakra signature in it and by the way it fluctuated the person was sleeping. Walking in they saw Mizuki sleeping and the scroll was on a makeshift table. Naruto took the scroll while Sasuke planted a kunai in Mizuki's head. They left and went towards the tent that housed the hostages to make sure they were all alive and take them to safety. But when they walked in the scene they were greeted with shook them to their very core.

(WARNING: SCENE CONTAINS DETAILS SOME MIGHT FIND DISTURBING OR DISGUSTING. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ)

They felt sorrow as the women and children who were taken laid there, unmoving and lifeless. A few were twitching and groaning. A few were quietly sobbing. They were all naked, clearly violated by those monsters. But what was worse was that most of them were missing parts of their bodies, some missing arms, some missing legs, and some had chunks taken out of their body. The dead had been hung by meat hooks, and a few were hanging from their intestines. The worst part though were three women, who all had their stomachs ripped open, scratching and clawing at their throats, sobbing and crying.

"Naruto... they... they... were eating them. They took them and ate them." Sasuke said as his chakra spiked, signalling his Mangekyo awakening.

"Sasuke... those three bandits... their food was moving... and the pregnant women have their babies missing from them. Their unborn babies." Naruto whispered as his sorrow turned into disgust.

That revelation made Sasuke want to throw up, but he knew he couldn't. They had ripped open the soon to be mothers, and took their unborn child, eating them.

Their disgust turned into anger and that anger evolved into rage, ungodly rage. The two boys unleashed their killing intent, which felt like two super massive stars exploding. The supernova that was Naruto and Sasuke could be felt for miles, the people either collapsing or breaking into a heavy sweat.

(In Konoha)

Killing intent washed over the village, making people grasp at their heart, feeling as though it were being crushed. One Sarutobi Hiruzen dropped his pipe as he felt it, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"This feeling. I haven't felt this since the Kyuubi. Or maybe even that night." he said as he picked his pipe back up and looked in the direction of the camp.

"Hashirama, Naruto has potential beyond any other. He may surpass you someday, hell he might surpass you in a few years. Madara, Sasuke is much like you. And he may someday come to possess power much like your own. Maybe they will do what you both were never capable of. Uniting the Uchiha and Senju and maybe even bring peace to this world. I truly believe this." Hiruzen said as he looked at the picture of Hashirama and Madara, both having their arm over the other's shoulder, enjoying a festival with their wives.

(Bandit Camp)

Naruto clenched his fists as red chakra enveloped his body, tails sprouting out and growing until there were seven of them.

"Sasuke." he said as he took off the scroll.

"Yes?" he said.

"I want you to take the scroll and one of my Hirashin kunai and run back to Konoha. Tell Itachi that you unlocked your Mangekyo. You can kill any bandit you encounter. Tell Kakashi that the hostages couldn't be saved. Understood?" Naruto said as he handed him the scroll and a kunai.

"Hai." Sasuke said as he took the items and left.

"Now let's get started with the elimination." Naruto said as he felt his team's signatures leaving the area. The chakra that was surrounding him solidified and made him look like a miniature Kyuubi. Bones formed as he walked out of the tent, both swords drawn.

'548 bandits. All have genin reserves. Threat to me, nonexistent.' Naruto thought as he was surrounded on all sides, the beasts appeared to be ready to kill or more likely be killed.

A random bandit charged at him and in a flash his head was flying across the air and the bloody dance that was Naruto slaughtering the bandits began.

He decapitated, bisected, stabbed, and slashed any and all bandits that stood in his way.

'Might as well get some practice in.' Naruto thought as he sealed his swords away.

"Blood Release: Blood Bullets" Naruto whispered as multiple pellets of blood formed in the air and rocketed off towards their target. They ripped through the bandits and caused a few to back up, clearly doubtful about being able to kill him.

Naruto held his hand out and a tiny ball of blood formed and tendrils of blood rose from the ground and formed a bigger ball and by the way it was distorting at random intervals, it was spinning violently.

"Blood Release: Rasengan" Naruto whispered as he shoved the ball in a nearby bandit's chest, which caused a multitude of spikes erupting from his back which killed more bandits.

'Now taijutsu.' Naruto thought as his body tensed up.

'Thank you Gai for teaching me this.' he thought as the ground cracked from the pressure.

"Kyumon: Kai!" Naruto yelled as his Kyuubi like form was shrouded in a blue aura.

Naruto was literally punching his way through the bandits as he went for the center of the mob. He kicked one man's head off and another he blew a hole in his chest with a single punch. When he got to the center he charged a large amount of chakra in his right fist, creating a pseudo chakra construct.

"Hirudora!" Naruto said as he blew a bandit's head off. The force behind the punch generated a large explosion that killed many.

Naruto took a Hirashin kunai from a containment seal and threw it over to a hill looking over the camp. Appearing at the top Naruto picked up the kunai and let the demonic chakra recede from his hand to his elbow. Putting the blade at his wrist he let the blade sink into his flesh as he slit his wrist. Letting his blood run down his hand he went through a few hand signs.

"Kuchiyose: Sokyoku" Naruto yelled as a tattoo lit up on the palm of his hand which had the kanji for Phoenix in a circle. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and a large smoke cloud came into existence, signalling the arrival of a titanic creature. When it dispersed Naruto stood atop a giant black phoenix.

"My orders, my lord?" the giant bird asked it's summoner who became enshrouded in a black aura.

"As a thousand souls cry out, let the blade of the death god pierce your soul as he casts you into the depths of hell. Let the ones that suffered at your hands judge you as you and your soul are incinerated by the flames of heaven and hell. Kikoo." Naruto finished as the bird began to change into flame.

"As you wish my lord." the bird said as it changed completely into a bright blue flame.

With a loud screech the bird flew off. And with a loud bang the bird impacted the camp and killed everyone in it. It generated a large column of flame that rose up into the sky and formed a blue cross.

Naruto watched as these events unfolded and watched as it died down. He turned to leave but was stopped as he felt movement nearby.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows.

"I just wanted to say hello to my precious student and also give him a gift." Orochimaru said as he lifted his arms.

"And what might that gift be?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"A deadly one." Orochimaru said with a twisted grin on his face. In a flash he was in front of Naruto, wielding a syringe and in just a blink of an eye, had plunged it deep into his neck. Pressing down on the plunger, Orochimaru let the grayish liquid enter his former student's body and took it out, leaving Naruto grasping at his neck and screaming and roaring in agony. The pale Sannin then disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto continued this for another ten to fifteen minutes until he felt that familiar tug and disappeared in a black flash. But just for an instant, Naruto's eyes rippled before deactivating.

(In Konoha)

"It's very unfortunate that you couldn't save the ones that had been taken from their home. But at least you put an end to their agony and made those monsters pay for their sins. And you got the scroll back with no difficulty whatsoever, I guess that's a light in the darkness. By the way Naruto, do you know what Orochimaru injected in you? And how long will it take for Sokyoku to recuperate?" Hiruzen asked his grandson in all but blood.

"The Kyuubi is deciphering it now. He says its DNA and it holds an extreme amount of power. Its also merging with my Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Uchiha DNA. And that's pretty much it for now. As for the Sokyoku, it won't recover to full health until a few months from now. If I had completed the chant it wouldn't recover for a decade. It also would've encompassed a fifteen mile radius, so I would've died." Naruto said.

"Very well. You three can go home, I have matters to discuss with your teachers in private. By the way, Mikoto and Azami are over at Naruto's house and said to go there as you will be doing a teamwork exercise for the next few days." Hiruzen said.

They nodded and left the room.

(Naruto's home)

"We're back." Naruto yelled as he stepped into his house. It had only been a few hours but it felt like an eternity since he had been in his home.

"It's good to see you three back in one piece. We've been informed by an ANBU about what happen-" Kushina was cut off as Naruto collapsed, screaming in pure, unadulterated agony.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and caught his friend before he hit the floor.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Is it what Orochimaru injected in you?" Sasuke asked with a panicked expression while keeping his tone calm and even.

"Kurama's done analyzing it. It's Senju DNA. More specifically Hashirama's DNA." Naruto said weakly.

"That's bad. This is all bad. Naruto is your DNA accepting it or rejecting it?" Sasuke asked as Hinata went to calm their mothers down.

"Right now it's rejecting it. It was merging with my DNA but I guess things didn't go so well." Naruto said as blood started to leak from his mouth.

"Shit. We need to get you to a hospital. Think you can still flash us ther-" Sasuke's eyes widened as his chakra fluctuated rapidly, his eyes morphing into his Sharingan and his Mangekyo and the cycle went on an on before he went into a fit of coughing. Blood began leaking from his hands an pooling at his knees, staining his pants red.

By the time Hinata and their mothers got to them, both were unconscious and one knocking on death's door.

 **(A/N) Damn I'm bad at keeping time. Well I guess everyone's wondering where I've been. What? No one cares. Alright then. Well my grandmother had open heart surgery so I kinda needed to be with her for a bit plus school. I hate it. But I've also been planning the fights for the chunin exams and the invasion. I think people are gonna like it. Anyways enough of that. So like always I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Limbo

**Rikudo Incarnate**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Limbo**

Blue eyes opened to a world of golden clouds and man with his back to him. The man had spiky black hair that reached down to his waist and red armor on that left his back exposed with the Uchiha clan crest on it. The man turned around to face him and Naruto came face to face with a god.

The man that stood before him, the man rumored to be on the same level as Senju Hashirama or Tobirama. The man that stood before him was none other than Uchiha Madara.

"It seems you have finally awoken. Tell me child, what brought you here? What do you seek here? Is it knowledge? Power? Maybe even wealth? Whatever the case may be you have not come to the right place. Right now you are on the precipice of death. And in the state you are in right now you have a month left before you succumb to the darkness." Madara said as he loomed over Naruto, casting an intimidating shadow on him.

"Whatever the case is, shall we enjoy a quick dance?" he asked as he got his gunbai off his back.

"Whatever you wish. But at the end I would like some answers." Naruto said as he unsealed his swords.

"Fine by me. Now come and dance!" Madara yelled as he rocketed off towards Naruto. Naruto blocked Madara's gunbai and just kept on blocking, he was too slow to exploit Madara's weaknesses and he knew he was far outclassed by the Uchiha.

"Come on Namikaze! Show me your power, your speed, your strength, show me everything!" Madara insanely yelled as he kept swinging at Naruto who activated his Eternal Mangekyo.

"Amaterasu" Naruto whispered and lit Madara on fire, consuming him in black flames. Naruto leaped away and stabbed Kuro-Tora into the ground and sealed Shiro-Hana away. Naruto ran through a chain of hand signs and slammed his hand onto the hilt of his sword.

"Cast my soul into the abyss. Kuro-Tora!" Naruto yelled and was enveloped in a black chakra cloak with white markings. (Think of his Kyuubi cloak with the haori but black and white.) Naruto pulled his now one handed long sword out of the ground and charged at Madara who had recovered from the flames by shedding his armor. Naruto swung his sword and managed to make a shallow cut on Madara's chest.

"Yes! This is what I wanted, what I needed! Now let's dance to our hearts content." Madara yelled and kept swinging at Naruto who was now on equal footing with him.

Naruto kept this up until Madara rammed his gunbai into his stomach and sent him flying. Naruto landed in a heap and got to his knees, coughing and panting from the exertion. His cloak disappeared and his sword went back to it's original state.

"That was a very entertaining dance. Nobody before you have managed to hit me. For that I praise you on your excellent kenjutsu." Madara said as he helped Naruto up.

"You were toying with me. You didn't even try. If you wanted you could've ended it before it began." Naruto said as he sealed away his blade.

"And? Would you have wanted me to cast you into darkness sooner?" Madara asked as he sat down.

"I guess not. But let me ask you this, who are you? The Madara we learn about went insane." Naruto asked, a little apprehensive about the whole situation.

"I guess you would ponder that. I am the light that the Madara you know cast out. I am his sanity. The only reason I'm here is because... Madara had casted his own soul aside to achieve his demented goals." Madara said.

"But how did Madara cast out his soul? How did he get rid of the very thing that keeps him bound to the Earth?" Naruto asked.

"What he really did was just tear away the part of his soul that kept him from running or trying to kill Hashirama. And the only reason I had not faded into nothing was because I held on with sheer willpower." Madara said, the guilt of what he did after evident on his face.

"I see. But I have another question, how did you know I was a Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

"You must not know your clan's history or common features if you don't know how I identified you as a Namikaze. You see, the Namikaze clan was a very prominent clan during the Warring clans period. The males all had spiky blond hair and blue eyes while the females had smooth blond hair. They were all incredibly fast and the clan specialized in jikuukan ninjutsu. The Hiraishin was made by the Namikaze, the one that Tobirama used was a simplified version of it. And since you don't know the Kekkai Genkai of the clan let me ask you this, do you ever feel the air pushing against you when you are running?" Madara asked.

"No I don't. But how does that have to do with a Kekkai Genkai..." Naruto trailed off, eyes widening in realization.

"Exactly. No air resistance. During the peak of the war against the Senju the only man known to match me or Hashirama was a man named Namikaze Sosuke. He could run at Mach 5 speed and use the Hiraishin to the degree that your father used. In fact your father was faster and stronger than him. Your father could run at Mach 7 speeds and fully mastered the Hiraishin, a feat that has not been achieved before." Madara said.

"And you know of my father because?" Naruto asked.

"You're very persistent and questioning for a boy your age." Madara said, a bit agitated.

"Let's just make this simple." Madara said as he tapped Naruto on the head.

Memories came flooding into Naruto's head as he witnessed Madara's fight with Hashirama, Madara awakening the Rinnegan, Madara resurrecting an unknown boy, and Madara ripping a soul out of a Konoha ANBU.

"If what I saw was true, then that must mean that the other Madara took Hashirama's cells and implanted into himself. And in doing so he awakened the Rinnegan." Naruto said as Madara nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"You're very perceptive. Yes Madara did steal Hashirama's cells and he did awaken the Rinnegan." Madara said.

"But who was that boy?" Naruto asked.

"That is for time to tell. Now I think we should be making our departure from this limbo." Madara said as he tapped Naruto on the head again.

The golden sky split apart and melted till they stood in the same sewer that was Naruto's mind. Kurama was snoozing and Minato and Hagaromo were casually playing a game of chess.

"Well it seems this is where we part now. By the way it has been two months since you went into a coma." Madara said as Naruto started to fade away.

(In the Hospital)

Naruto awoke with a gasp and sat up, surveying his surroundings. He was in a completely white room that smelled of antiseptic and an odd scent of blood. Kakashi and Jiraya were asleep on two pull out beds while Sasuke and Hinata had laid their heads down on the side of the bed.

'You would've thought that Sasuke would still be in the hospital and not discharged after two months.' Naruto thought as a murder of crows came into the room through an open window. The crows condensed until Itachi stood where the crows once were.

"I see your awake. Tell me, do you feel any different?" Itachi asked.

"No." Naruto said groggily.

"You see those wilted roses over there? Try flaring your chakra." Itachi told him.

Naruto did as he was told and flared his chakra, bringing the flowers brilliance back.

"Amazing. But what happened to Sasuke? I remember him collapsing as well." Naruto asked Itachi.

"Sasuke contracted the same disease I have. It's caused when you awaken the Mangekyo too early and strain your chakra network. It's called Geo stigma." Itachi told him.

"I see. Is there any cure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but there is a downside. The cure is to transplant another Mangekyo Sharigan into him but if you do it too soon he'll die. So Sasuke needs the Eternal Mangekyo as much as I do." Itachi said as he roused Kakashi and Jiraya.

"I see your awake Naruto. That's good. We'll be needing you for the mission we've been assigned." Kakashi said.

"And the mission is?" Naruto asked.

"Protection of a bridge builder while we escort him back to Wave Country. While that is the main objective, you and Itachi have been assigned the mission to assassinate the business tycoon Gato and claim his company and all of his wealth for Konoha." Kakashi said.

"I see. And when will we leave?" Naruto asked.

"One week." Kakashi said.

 **(A/N) Not exactly where I wanted to end the chapter but it'll have to do. Now I have a question, I've been playing Shadow of the Colossus a lot lately and was wondering should I add the colossi as a summon for Naruto? I mean by the end of the story he'll basically be god so I don't see why I shouldn't but I want the reader's opinion on this. Feedback is much appreciated.**


End file.
